


Нигде

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski UST, Disease, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: По словам Стайлза, написанным на задней корке его серого блокнота: "Человек никогда не умирает, перестаёт существовать лишь мир и люди для него, а сам он остаётся нигде".





	Нигде

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].  
> Автор: Rude_Der

ㅤㅤДверь закрывается за ссутуленной спиной слишком медленно. Щелчка замка даже почти не слышно, а родной голос отца не разливается, словно мед, по всему нутру, обволакивая каждый сосуд теплом. Потому что больше не нужно. 

ㅤㅤ– Что тебе сказали, сынок? – обеспокоенно спрашивает он. Волнуется. 

ㅤㅤНатянутая на искусанные бледные губы улыбка выглядит почти настоящей и заставляет скудно, но всё же верить в произнесённое хриплым голосом: «Всё предельно хорошо». Его сын всегда был сильным и заботливым. Был, есть и, он очень надеется, будет. 

ㅤㅤ– Могу я сегодня встретиться со Скоттом? Я не видел его уже целых два дня, а это, по сути, вечность, ну ты знаешь. И я очень по нему соскучился, не в сексуальном плане, естественно. Мы ведь просто друзья. Лучшие друзья, и никакого интима, совместных просмотров порнушки, ничего такого. А вообще, я безумно влюблён в другого человека. И это даже не Лидия, не-а, и… Кажется, мне стоит замолчать прямо сейчас, иначе я… Всё-всё, я пошёл к выходу. Ну, в смысле, к той двери, над которой написано «выход». Она вон там. Ладно-ладно, папа, я уже ухожу, – смеётся Стайлз и отводит взор блестящих глаз, старательно не замечая понимающего взгляда отца и его печальной улыбки. 

ㅤㅤНаверняка он знает, что уже всё решено. Немо обещает, что будет рядом и не упустит ни одного важного мгновения. 

ㅤㅤВерит, что сын будет приглядывать за ним и оттуда, но отпустить его – выше собственных сил.

***

ㅤㅤНа стайном собрании непривычно тихие полуволки морщат носы, принюхиваясь к запаху гнили, исходящему от своего человека. Стайлз пытается на них за это не наорать, замечает жалкий взгляд дяди Питера, – подумать только, даже он сочувствует, – и как всегда сердито сведённые брови их хмурого альфы-Дерека, который изо всех сил пытается ровным голосом объяснить текущую ситуацию и план действий, не глядя на Стилински. 

ㅤㅤТот же ведёт себя абсолютно естественно: закопавшись по самые уши в учебник, решает задачи по химии, периодически вставляя свои весомые аргументы в их споры. Заставляет всех тем самым замолкнуть на пару десятков секунд и снова с головой погружается в учёбу. 

ㅤㅤУже ближе к вечеру, когда все расходятся по домам, Хейл неожиданно для самого себя предлагает подвезти до дома. Просто так. Спрашивает, не хочет ли Стайлз повести «Камаро». Господи-боже, да конечно хочет! Да он мечтал об этом с того момента, когда увидел машину в первый раз. Не заморачиваясь с ответом, Стилински выхватывает из цепких рук ключи и бросается на водительское сиденье. Трогается с места так, что Дерека чуть не хватает удар. Наверное, волчара уже сожалеет о своём предложении, мысленно молясь всем существующим и не очень богам, чтобы доехать живым. Ну или прожить хотя бы пару кварталов. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз, полный радости, вприпрыжку бежит домой, на прощание резво махнув рукой, но не видит довольной улыбки на хмуром лице, усталого вздоха и прикрытых в сожалении глаз. 

ㅤㅤВрач советует прожить остатки жизни на полную катушку. Дерек знает, он был тогда рядом с больницей и всё слышал. Предполагаемые сроки, возможные гарантии, риск преждевременного ухода. Вообще, он всегда рядом. Стайлз не раз замечал тёмный силуэт, проскакивающий от угла к углу или сидящий на крыше его дома. Но он никогда не расскажет Хейлу о том, что поздней ночью он, кутаясь в тёплое одеяло, выглядывает в окно и тихо-тихо желает спокойной ночи. 

ㅤㅤШёпотом говорит «спасибо» за то, что не оставляет.

***

ㅤㅤПолгода спустя… Мало, правда? 

ㅤㅤЛобно-височная деменция. Как у мамы. Стайлз всегда говорил, что, когда вырастет, будет похожим на неё. Что отец благодаря ему не забудет, как она выглядела. Но он не думал, что будет похожим настолько. 

ㅤㅤДа, он улыбается, скрипя зубами от разъедающей его голову боли. Да, он просыпается изо дня в день, дабы увидеть своих родных и дать им понять, что всё ещё с ними. Но никто, кроме него, никогда не сможет сказать, насколько прекрасно чувствовать аромат сырой травы по утрам, ощущать на коже солнечное тепло или капли дождя. Никто не поймёт, что ему действительно жаль уходить. Не только от близких, нет. Ещё и от самого себя. Он любит жизнь и этот жалкий никчёмный мир с прогнившими изнутри людьми. Стилински с наслаждением наблюдает за ветром, гоняющим листья по воздуху, и вслушивается в щебетание птиц. Запоминает. Знает, что в любой неподходящий момент всего этого может не стать. 

ㅤㅤПоздним-поздним вечером Дерек входит в палату, стараясь не разбудить почти обессиленного Стайлза. Никто не знает, что он его навещает. Хейл ставит цветы на тумбу и не хочет задумываться о том, что это уже шестой букет за неделю, и что выглядит он как «конченая ванилька». Он едва не оставляет на уголке подушки смятую записку, написав в ней лишь самое важное. Чтобы держался и просто был. И, может, ещё раз спросить об укусе пока не поздно. Напомнить, что без его сарказма не будет по-прежнему. Но для этого пока рано. 

ㅤㅤПоглядывая на сладко сопящего Стайлза, Дерек сдерживает глупый порыв прочесть его серый блокнот, что Стилински гордо именует «дневник памяти», жирным шрифтом красной ручкой начеркав на обложке «тлен». 

ㅤㅤПредательский сиплый выдох вырывается из груди. 

ㅤㅤУже шесть утра. Ещё одна успешно прожитая ночь. Пора бы Хейлу сваливать, пока никто не заметил.

***

ㅤㅤВ 1:00 AM перестаёт биться торопливое молодое сердце. 

ㅤㅤОно продержалось довольно долго, целых восемь месяцев, подкачав лишь в последний момент и пропустив сначала один удар, потом пять и более. 

ㅤㅤПронзительный одинокий вой раздаётся на весь округ Бикон ровно в час ночи. 

ㅤㅤПо словам Стайлза, написанным на задней корке его серого блокнота: «Человек никогда не умирает, перестаёт существовать лишь мир и люди для него, а сам он остаётся нигде». 

ㅤㅤТеперь он будет там, где больше ничего нет. Ни прохладных капель дождя, ни света жаркого солнца, ни приятного аромата ромашек на больничной тумбе. Где нет того призрачного касания кончиков огрубевших пальцев его хмурого волка, который так и не смог признаться. 

ㅤㅤВ 1:00 AM прекращает жить Стайлз. 

**SSM [Sterek +18]**


End file.
